La Funda de mi Corazón
by Hana Aino
Summary: Primer y único capítulo. Kenshin está confundido entre su amor por Kaoru y sus recuerdos de Tomoe, descubriendo finalmente quien es su funda...


**La Funda de mi Corazón**

**Por Hana Aino  
**

Una fría tarde de invierno, casi en primavera, Kaoru, Megumi, Sanosuke, Yahiko y yo cenábamos; Las niñas estaban con el doctor Gensai en su casa. Al terminar, todos salieron a caminar, excepto yo; No teía muchos deseos de salir. Me fui al jardín y me senté a mirar como los árboles comenzaban a dar sus hermosas flores. Estaba tranquilamente observando y relajándome cuando sentí algo que me hizo tensarme por completo. Miles de imágenes vinieron a mi mente en un sólo segundos... Era... ese aroma... a flor de cerezo blanco... - "¿To... moe... ?" -, me dije en voz baja, recordando a la chica que una vez me hizo feliz en tiempos de agonía. Sentí las manos de una mujer en mis hombros. - "¿Kenshin?" - "¿Kaoru?" - "¿Te ocurre algo?" - "... No... Me asusté, creí que estabas con los demás" - "No, no quise ir, estoy cansada, hice casi sola toda la cena" - "¡¿Kaoru está cansada con solo preparar la cena?! ¡Entonces eso quiere decir que... estás... ¿fuera de... forma?!" - "¡¡¿Quieres decir que estoy gorda?!!" -, y me dio un golpe en la cabeza. - "¡¡OROO!! ¡Kaoru, me dolió!" - "¡No vuelvas a decirlo!" - "Está bien, sólo bromeaba" -. Me quedé mirándola. Ella se puso nerviosa y me preguntó qué pasaba. - "Nada. No te preocupes" -, y le sonreí. Ella no me creyó: - "No te creo.... Kenshin... " - "Es cierto. Kaoru, ya vengo, voy a ver si regresan" -. Ella comprendió que yo quería estar solo, y no me ofreció compañía. Y salí de la casa. Estaba muy pensativo, recuerdos del pasado llegaron a mi mente. El olor a cerezo blanco... Es el olor de Tomoe... Tomoe... mi primera mujer... Ella... Yo la amaba, claro está... - "*Pero ¿realmente la he olvidado? Cuando sentí el olor de Kaoru, el olor a cerezo blanco... Mi corazón dio un vuelco complero... ¿Será que no he olvidado... ? Pero Kaoru... ella es tan buena, linda, la mujer perfecta... Y creo que ella es la mujer que necesito... Pero no se qué hacer con esto que hay dentro de mí... Todo fue mi culpa, la perdí a ella, e hice sufrir a Enishi, quien hasta hace poco estaba lleno de odio hacia la persona que le quitó la felicidad de su hermana... Tomoe... creo que debo... alejarme de Kaoru por un tiempo y decidir bien las cosas... Quiero mucho a Kaoru, pero no puedo engañarla estando con ella si a la que todavía amo es a Tomoe... *" -.

* * *

Soñé que volvía a amanecer.  
Soñé con otoños ya lejanos.  
Mi luz se ha apagado,  
mi noche ha llegado.  
Busqué tu mirada y no la hallé.

La lluvia ha dejado de caer.  
Sentado en la playa del olvido  
formé con la arena  
tu imagen serena;  
tu pelo con algas dibujé.

Y busqué entre tus cartas amarillas  
mil te quiero, mil caricias,  
y una flor que entre dos hojas  
se durmió.

Y mis brazos vacios se cerraban   
aferrándose a la nada,  
intentando detener   
mi juventud.

* * *

- "Sí, hace mucho que dejé de llorar por ella... por Tomoe, y pensé que ya todo estaba olvidado. Pensé que Kaoru me traería la felicidad que perdí con ella... Pero aunque sí me la ha dado, no he olvidado... Tomoe nunca dejará de existir en mi mente... y mi corazón... " -. Miré al cielo, como buscando allí una respuesta. Acaricié mi rostro con esa marca... hecha, en parte, hace tantos años por ella, y no pude evitar que una lágrima cayera por mi mejilla... Luego otra... otra... y así comencé a llorar, parado en frente del dojo Kamiya. Escuché una voz: - "¡Ken! ¿Qué haces acá?" -. Limpié mi rostro y levanté la cabeza. - "Salí a tomar aire, nada más, Sano" - "AAHH... Vamos, entremos, que la doctora comadreja ya está cansada..." - "¡Calla, niño antipático, nadie pidió tu opinión!" - "¡¡No me digas niño, y no es culpa mía que te hayas cansado tan rápido!!" - "¡¡Tú no hacías más que correr y gritarnos que te siguiéramos... ¿Cómo quieres que no esté cansada?!!" -. Y la pelea siguió. Sonreí feliz por ver alegres a mis amigos.Y regresamos a casa. Allí nos resivió Kaoru. Al verla mi corazón se sintió mal. Ella siguió siendo muy amable, pero yo no podía corresponderle... Estaba completamente perdido. Al parecer ella advirtió algo extraño... Quiso que le explicara mi problema pero no lo consiguió.  
Ya por la noche, no podía dormir. Trataba de ordenar mis sentimientos, pero no lo conseguía... - "*¿Qué hago con esto? Siento que amo a Tomoe, pero ella ya no está aquí... ¿Y Kaoru? Ella sí está conmigo... siempre... Pero con esta confusión... No puedo engañarla... Una vez un hombre me dijo que la mujer perfecta se encuentra sólo una vez... ¿Y si era Tomoe? Por un maldito error mío ella tuvo que morir... Quizá mi mujer era ella, y no esta linda jovencita que ahora me da todo su cariño sin saber que mi corazón vive más por el pasado que por el presente... *" -. 

* * *

Al fin he vuelto a la verdad.  
Mis manos vacías te han buscado.  
La hiedra ha crecido,  
el Sol se ha dormido;  
te llamo y no escuchas ya mi voz.

Y busqué entre tus cartas amarillas  
mil te quiero, mil caricias,  
y una flor que entre dos hojas  
se durmió.

Y mis brazos vacios se cerraban   
aferrándose a la nada,  
intentando detener   
mi juventud.

* * *

- "*Es verdad, Tomoe ya no está, ella no puede traerme felicidad... Pero siento que me muero por su ausencia... *" -. Ese fue mi primer pensamiento en la mañana. Las niñas, Kaoru y el doctor Gensai desayunaron... Yo no pude... Estuve todo el día muy pensativo... - "Kenshin, ¿qué te pasa? Desde ayer estás extraño" - "No es nada" - "Pero ¿por qué estás así?" - "No me pasa nada, Kaoru" - "¿No me tienes confianza?" - "Kaoru, ¿puedes dejarme solo, por favor?" -. Sin decir nada, se fue. Entonces yo me levanté del suelo y me senté bajo el árbol del jardín. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Mi corazón también sentía que nuevamente perdía, y oculté mi rostro entre mis manos mientras se mojaban con mis lágrimas...   
Logré tranquilizarme, me hizo bien desahogarme... al llegar a casa, Kaoru ya hacía la cena. al verme me saludó con una bella sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía sonreirme después de lo que le hice? Me sentí peor. - "Kenshin, la cena ya estará lista. Por favor, llama a los demás" - "Sí" -. Yo no cené; Eso preocupó a Kaoru, quien confirmó sus sospechas de que algo me pasaba. Las niñas se habían ido con el doctor Gensai pasado el almuerzo, Sanosuke y Megumi se fueron a sus casas y Yahiko se fue a dormir. Yo me fui al jardín a descansar. Preferí no evocar recuerdos... La brisa que anunciaba la primavera llenó mis pulmones y me permitió relajarme. Cuando traté de aspirar nuevamente la brisa, el olor a cerezo blanco me hizo abrir los ojos y ponerme alerta. Cuando reaccioné, Kaoru estaba en frente mío. - "Está muy bella la noche, Kenshin" - "Sí" - "¿Quieres salir a pasear?" - "Lo siento, estoy cansado" - "Está bien" -, respondió sonriendo. - "Entonces nos quedamos acá, pero quiero que conversemos... " -, no respondí. - "Tú no estás bien, te conozco, no te servirá finjir" - "No quiero preocuparte, déjalo así" - "Si no me dices me preocuparás más" -. En ese momento comprendí lo que Kaoru estaba haciendo por mí, y que esconder las cosas sólo trae problemas. - "La verdad es que no se qué me pasa... Tú sabes que yo era un asesino despiadado... Que no me importaba matar a las personas acabando así con la felicidad de ellas y de los que la sufrían... Pero todo debe estar equilibrado, y también hubo una persona que me dio la felicidad... Ya la conoces, Tomoe... " -. Kaoru se veía triste. - "Pero ella debería ser algo olvidado, algo del pasado... Pero en estos días he estado recordándola... Y... yo... no sé... " -, Kaoru no me permitió terminar, con todas las fuerzas que tenía me respondió: - "Kenshin... ¿Todavía no la olvidas?" -. No respondí, bajé la cabeza. - "Yo comprendo, Kenshin, que te sientas culpable por lo que pasó en el pasado, y no me importa la desición que tomes, porque lo que... realmente me... importa, es tu... felicidad... y si... " -, no pudo continuar, un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió. Pero reanudó sus fuerzas y continuó: - "Sólo recuerda que si... tienes problemas, puedes venir, siempre estaré... aquí para ayudar... te... " -, y lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Ocultó su rostro tras sus manos, y empezó a llorar... Entonces levanté la cabeza. Ella estaba llorando por mí. Y me sentí muy mal. Tanto, que me levanté del suelo y le tendí la mano para que se levantara también. Ella me miró, y se levantó. Y me abrazó con tal fuerza, que sentí todo su sufrimiento, si yo la dejaba, ella sufriría mucho... La abracé también para consolarla... Y entonces, descubrí la verdad... Era ella, era ella la mujer que yo necesitaba, ella lograba controlar todo en mi interior... Me separé de ella, y la miré a los ojos, esos ojos que se veían mucho más hermosos que nunca... - "No te preocupes, ya he encontrado a la cura de mi cicatriz, desde ahora empezará a sanar.... " -. Me acerqué a ella y la besé... por primera vez... Mi corazón se estremecía... - "Kaoru, ve a dormir, es muy tarde y mañana debemos levantarmos temprano para ir a almorzar al Akabeko... " - "Sí" -, respondió sonriendo, pero con una sonrisa diferente, una sonrisa que demostraba la felicidad más bella... - "Gracias, Kaoru, por ser la funda que resguarda mi corazón... " -, y me sonrió nuevamente. - "Me puse este nuevo perfume para ver si te gustaba... " -, me dijo en voz baja. - "Me encanta... " -, le respondí. La funda de mi espada fue Tomoe, la chica que logró resguardarla y darme la felicidad que en esos tiempos necesitaba... Pero ahora es mi corazón el que necesita de una funda que lo resguarde evitando volver al pasado, y le de la felicidad que una vez perdió, y esa funda es Kaoru, la dulce jovencita que que con su sonrisa, sanará mi herida del pasado... 

Despídete, pero no dejes de mirar atrás...

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno, lo he terminado. Este fanfics ha salido gracias a la cnación de Nino Bravo: Cartas Amarillas, ahora cantada por Alvaro Veliz (Ay, que lindo, me gustaaa :D ). Para mí, la canción habla de un hombre que recuerda el pasado que ya creía había olvidado, por eso he adaptado este fic para Kenshin.**

**Dedico este fic a mis dos amigas: Claudia, por ser tan buena como es, y a Paty por ser una de mis buenas amigas tmabién, las dos fans de Samurai X(Paty desde ahora ultimo), Saludos, chicas!!!!**

**Espero sus reviews y comentarios a hanaaino@iespana.es... bye!! **


End file.
